amyilia's saga: unconditional love
by 4everIrish
Summary: When Amyilia started school, she thought she would have no one beside her brother as friends, that was until she met Renesmee. As their friendship grows, the Volturi are alerted, and the Group Of Protectors (GOP) are working to find a way to stop the Volturi. Fighting, defending and friendship will never be more important... Pretty bad summary but I hope the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1-School**_

* * *

"The only creatures that are evolved enough to convey pure love are dogs and infants."  
― Johnny Depp

* * *

_Amyilia Clarisse Johnson P.O.V_

School started with me walking into the yard to wait to be brought in. Loads of children were playing hopscotch or skipping or running around. I was starting kindergarten with my brother, Michael. We were twins and, here's the secret we can't tell anyone, we were half vampires. It didn't help that we wanted human blood now but we weren't completely driven towards the smell of that kind of blood. We drank from animals. I and Michael lived with our aunt, Sophie, and her husband, Wilbur. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father left us when she died. Sophie was our mother's sister. She took us in because we had nowhere else to go. With all our heart, we loved Sophie. Sophie loved us too even though she didn't like us talking about blood. She named us after our mother and father.

Wilbur, on the other hand, hated us. He felt we were monsters and we were cruel creatures that shouldn't exist. Sophie protected us from him but Wilbur still worried especially since she was pregnant. She was eight months and a half and so close to giving birth. Wilbur wanted the child to be called Isaiah if it was a boy and Joy if a girl. I agreed with the names.

Now, that I and Michael had slowed in aging, we were going to school.

I scanned the yard for Mic and found him talking to a young girl. I hurried over to him and saw her more closely. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was bronze. She was very pale and she wore the cutest outfit ever. It seemed she may have been one of us. I wasn't sure but I would have to see.

"Hello," She welcomed me. "I'm Renesmee Cullen

"I'm Amyilia Clarisse. And this is Michael."

"She knows my name, Amy." He said.

Did I mention my power? It was reading thoughts through eyes. I could only read someone's thoughts when I looked them straight in the eyes. Mic could see things from the past. He'd often try to find out about father and find nothing. It seemed he just disappeared from history.

"I hope we get to be in the same class," Renesmee said.

"Me too." Both I and Michael answered.

"Everyone, gather round!" A tall woman with blonde hair came out with a man with grey hair. They both wore smiles.

We all ran up to them. "I'm Ms. Daniels and this is Mr. Brent. We will call out the names of everyone in each of our classes. If you're called for my class, stand beside me. And the same for Mr. Brent."

She paused and read the names from a page "Nancy Anthony, Carol Beck, Renesmee Cullen, Henry Donovan…Amyilia Clarisse Johnson, Michael Johnson…" We ran into the line beside Ms. Daniels and when she was finished, we went into our classroom. It was brightly decorated with green and yellow walls and the desks were in a U shape. I sat beside Renesmee and a boy called Drew.

"Now, I'm going to put some paint and paper out and you can do some paintings to decorate the classroom. You'll need to put aprons on, though."

Each of us put on an apron and we started to paint. I painted my back garden. The trees were green and the flowers were blue, purple and honey yellow. Our swing was painted grey and orange and the sky was covered with clouds. It looked rubbish but Renesmee disagreed.

"It's beautiful. You might become an artist."

"I don't think I will."

"What do you think of my painting?" Drew spoke up and showed us his picture of a fire truck. It was badly done but I said, "It's awesome. Drew, what do you think of Renesmee's picture?"

He looked at Renesmee as if only noticing her for the first time and stared at her picture. It was of a russet werewolf. In my opinion, it was wonderful. She brushed the fur like the wind was blowing and you saw huge amount of detail in the eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. Beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! It's brilliant. How did you do that?" I asked.

"I just can."

"It's great." Drew responded.

After painting, we placed them at the front of the room so they could dry and went to sit down while Ms. Daniels read us a book about dinosaurs. Renesmee kept watching everyone's movements like she was waiting for someone to spring. Drew stared intently at the teacher. He was smiling and he turned to me. He leaned in and whispered, "I know what you are." He leaned away and I gasped. Renesmee became rigid as if she was listening.

The teacher finished up and we all went outside to play. I pulled Drew aside.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're a vampire." He said matter-of-factly.

"How?" I demanded.

"My aunt's one, and so is her husband."

"I'm not a full one. I'm only half but really you shouldn't know about any of this."

"Oh, I know. We don't talk to her at all. Mom says it's dangerous to because she drinks human blood. Please, can you move your hand from mine? You're hurting me."

I removed my hand and sighed. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Renesmee's one too." He ran away from me then, as Renesmee came into view.

In desperate times I used my power and now was one of those times. I stared at her, straight in her eyes and read her thoughts. _She's one of me. She's one. But how? I'll have to ask her. It will be awkward._

"Renesmee, I am one."

"What? How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I can read thoughts."

"Like my daddy. Are you really one?" She queried.

"Yes, but I can only read thoughts when I look someone in the eyes. Drew knows, by the way. He knows-"

"I know. I heard. It's great to finally have someone to talk to about this. Well, I have my family." Her face showed me that she was thinking of something.

"What's your family like?" I asked, curious.

"My mamma survived giving birth to me. Daddy turned her before she died. My grandpa is called Carlisle and his wife is called Esme. My uncles are called Jasper and Emmett and their wives are Alice and Rosalie. I have an imprint called Jacob. He's a wolf. They exist. He's like my brother. My mamma's parents are Charlie and Renee. They are cool. What's your family like?"

Worried about this question, I had figured what to say. "I and Michael are twins and I and Michael lived with our aunt, Sophie, and her husband, Wilbur. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father left us when she died. Sophie was our mother's sister. She took us in because we had nowhere else to go. With all our heart, we loved Sophie. Sophie loved us too even though she didn't like us talking about blood. She named us after our mother and father. Wilbur, on the other hand, hated us. He felt we were monsters and we were cruel creatures that shouldn't exist. Sophie protected us from him but Wilbur still worried especially since she was pregnant. She was eight months and a half and so close to giving birth. Wilbur wanted the child to be called Isaiah if it was a boy and Joy if a girl. I really hope it's a girl, because I will have another girl to talk to."

"Your family seems nice."

"So does yours."

"Hmm. How about you and Michael come over?"

"I'll have to ask but they might say no. When school finishes I'll ask."

The day went by and soon I was asking the question. They said yes but I was to be back with Michael at seven.

Renesmee ran with me and Michael, until we reached a large house.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you do enjoy. I will try and update every week if I can and if you have any ideas please tell me. **

**-Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Hatred**_

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."  
― Mae West

* * *

_Amyilia Clarisse Johnson P.O.V_

The house was very large compared to my house. It was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect replica. When we went inside, it was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Michael and I stuck close together. Renesmee called out to someone. Two figures came down the stairs: The first one was a woman, maybe eighteen, with brown hair, golden eyes similar to the man, her skin was pale, she was maybe five foot four and she was dressed in very casual clothes. The man, on the other hand, was dressed more nicely. He was pale, he had the same eye colour, he looked seventeen, had bronze hair like Renesmee and, was around six foot.

They came over to us and greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Amyilia and Michael."

"It's a pleasure to you, Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Are you Renesmee's parents?" I asked.

"Yes, but call us Edward and Bella. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you."

"How about we play catch?" Michael suggested.

"Yes!" Renesmee and I said in unison.

Renesmee grabbed my hand and we ran outside, with Michael sprinted after us. "Okay, Michael, you're on and I and Renesmee will go run some place."

Michael gave a sigh. "I want to play, not be on. Why do you always tell me what to do?"

"'Cause I'm older than you." I pointed out.

"By a minute."

I gave him a glare and he started to count. Renesmee, while we were arguing, had gone. I searched far and wide for her but couldn't find her, so I decided to go hide. There were lots of trees, bushes, and flowers. I passed many but didn't stop to look at them. Finally, I heard Michael finish the numbers.

"200! Ready or not, here I come!" And the games began.

It was going to be hard not to get caught first because I knew he was way faster than me. He always had been. Picking up my pace, I managed to find a good, high tree that was full of orange and red leaves. From here, I saw that he was jogging, searching for either of us. Across the way, in the tree beside mine, there was Renesmee. It took me a minute to see her because she was well hidden but then I did. I waved and she waved back. We smiled and I giggled.

That's when Michael's head snapped towards me. He started to frantically run up the tree towards me, but I jumped and scampered off the large tree. I took off like a shot, with him behind me. It took less than thirty seconds when he had touched my shoulder and I was caught.

"Ha! I always win against you in a race. So, are you going to tell me where Renesmee is?" He inquired.

"No way! Find her yourself."

Renesmee came up behind Michael and touched his shoulder. Michael shot up in the air and we laughed.

"It's not funny." He was fuming.

"Yes, it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is-"

"Guys!" Renesmee screeched. "Shut up! Let's go to my house."

"You mean the large house?" Michael said.

"No. That's grandma and grandpa's house. Momma's and daddy's house is a cottage in the forest. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Quickly, we followed Renesmee. There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender grey. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in the handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

"It's amazing."

"That's the outside. C'mon!"

Inside was incredible. The cottage was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in the others. There was a beehive fireplace in the corner. It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval; while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and there was a stocked bookshelf against the far window. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three dimensional puzzle. There were a few paintings on the walls. Priceless originals no doubt, but they seemed to belong here, too, like all the rest.

"Come to my room."

Again, we followed, gazing at everything.

Her room was the same as the house. Amazing. It had a bed with white as snow cloth flowing from the top down, clean silver sheets covered the bed and a quilt with beautiful butterflies and flowers on it was on top of the bed. It was also a queen sized bed. There were a few different sized pillows and teddies on it.

Around the room was a bookshelf with colourful books in it, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk with paper and colouring pencils and a chair beside it, a box of toys and board games, and a box of shoes.

"Alice always gets shoes for me. I love most of them but I don't need this many."

"Can I try some on?" I said.

"Sure!"

"Do you want to play a board game, Michael?" Renesmee suggested.

"Yeah. You can call me Mic or Mikey. Do you mind me calling you Ness or Renee?"

"I'll call you Mikey but call me Ness. Everyone calls me Ness or Nessie."

"Okay." While they played, I dressed up in her shoes.

After the shoes, I joined in. It was monopoly. It lasted for a very long time but in the end, Michael won.

"We should be going. Our aunt will be worrying. We only said we'd be gone an hour or two." I said.

"Well, I'd better be going too. Momma will want to see me. But bye." So we all left, her in one direction, us in the other.

On the way back, I heard a noise, a scream, and smelt something delicious and sweet that made my mouth water. Blood.

I knew I should run but I was drawn towards it like Mikey and so we went after it. What we saw was not what we expected. An auburn haired middle aged woman was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. She was bleeding from the head and was heavily pregnant, maybe eight months.

"Help!" She screamed, blood flooding from her mouth. "Help!"

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

She turned to me and became even more scared. "Get away! Monster! Demon spawn!"

"You need help. We can get some if-"

"I don't need help from a demon! I need a doctor!" She shouted.

"What do we do?"

"We're closer to Ness' than Sophie's. Mikey, go get someone from Renesmee's house, Edward perhaps. He's done this before." Mikey ran immediately.

"Don't worry. We'll help you."

"I don't need you, or any of the demons. I hate you. I need a doctor." Her voice was pained.

"How did this happen?"

"I loved him. I married him but as soon as he found out I was pregnant with his child he left. He was one of you but I thought he was different. I was wrong. He was nothing more than a demon and a devil. I struggled to pay rent but I couldn't so I was evicted. I tried to walk to my father's home in Forks but I couldn't get there. I ended up here. I hate my baby for doing this and I don't want it."

"I'm like it, you know. I don't know my mother or father. I only know my aunt."

"Really? I couldn't care about this child. I never wanted one and I know I will die. If I have to become one of you, I will kill myself."

"If you don't want to, they won't do that. But they will save the baby." I pointed out.

"I just want to die…"

"It'll be over soon."

Suddenly, a male with blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin and modern clothes was beside the woman. Edward was there with Mikey.

"We can help you," The blonde man murmured to the woman.

"You're one of them. I need a doctor."

"I'm a doctor. I'm going to take you to our house-"

"No! I will _never _go with the demons! _Never!_"

"You must, or you'll die and the baby will too."

"I don't care about the baby and I will die anyway!"

"Please. Let the baby survive."

The auburn woman looked at us all and gave in. "Alright. But get this out!"

Edward lifted her up, gently, and started to leave. I started to follow but Mikey pulled my arm. "We have to go home or Sophie-"

"I know. Okay, let's go!"

We ran as fast as we could to our house. Sophie was on the front porch, and when she saw us, she ran out to us, arms wide. "Oh, I've been so worried. Where were you all that time? You said, you'd be back by five. It's seven."

"There was a woman and she was pregnant and we found her. We needed to get her to the Cullens'." Mikey told her.

"Alright. But let's get you all cleaned up. You're very dirty, both of you."

We started to clean up, by having baths. Then we got into our pyjamas and sorted out our clothes for the next day. When we were finished, we headed up to our rooms. I noticed Wilbur wasn't there.

"Where's Wilbur?"

"He's out at the bar downtown." She answered me, tucking me into bed. "I have to go sort some stuff out downstairs. Right, 'night hon."

* * *

**So this chapter was a lot longer. I'm hoping to continue this because I'm enjoying it so much. I enjoy reviews so can you guys do that. But please, no flames. They really can hurt a person's feelings. Also, follow terahteapot. She's awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Thirst**_

* * *

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
― Elbert Hubbard

* * *

_Amyilia Clarisse Johnson P.O.V_

This whole week I visited the woman, whose name I found out was Hilary. Her bump kept getting bigger and bigger. She still hated the baby she carried but she grew to like all of us. She didn't want to be one of us, though. Rosalie, Ness' adoptive aunt, was going to adopt the baby. During the week, I played with Drew, Piper, Simon and Nate in school as well as Ness. I got invited over to Drew's house and we played some hide and seek games and board games and went to the park.

Now, that school was finished for the week, I went over to Renesmee's cottage, hoping to find her there. I did find her there.

"Amy!" She giggled and hugged me. Amy was my nickname. "Come in. I need to tell you something."

"So, do I." I went inside he beautiful home and we hurried to her room.

"You first." Ness said.

"Sophie, my aunt, is due to give birth in about two weeks. I'm hoping it's a girl, but a boy would be cool too."

"It's going to be my birthday soon, and I'm having a party. Momma's having one on the thirteenth. You're invited along with Mikey."

"When's your birthday?"

"Uh, the eleventh of September."

"So, like in five days?"

"Yeah. Do you want to help out with the party decorations?"

"Sure! Where's the party going to be on in?"

"In the big house. If you come over on the eleventh at about eleven o'clock, we can sort the decorations out and then we can head on upstairs, where Alice will do our clothes and make-up and hair. The party won't start until two that afternoon."

"Do you like getting dressed up?" I was curious.

"Oh, yes! I wish I could get dressed up all the time but I can't."

"Who are you inviting?"

"It's not going to be a big party but it still will be one. My whole family, the Denalis-"

"Who are those?"

"Tanya, the leader of the coven, Kate, her sister, Eleazar, whom is Carmen's mate, and Garrett, whom is Kate's mate. Jacob's pack is going to be there. It will be so much fun!" She started to be overcome by giggling.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure I'll be allowed go. Sophie was pretty worried on Monday. Do you want to see Hilary?"

"Sure. I'm interested in what the baby will be named."

"Where's Mikey? I haven't seen him since the water fight on Thursday," Ness looked straight at me.

"He's grounded for breaking loads of the plates in the house."

"Ah, makes sense. Let's go!"

_Rosalie Hale Cullen P.O.V_

Hilary was lying on the full length of the sofa, just bone and skin. The baby was growing quicker and quicker than we could compete with. Today, we were going to give her blood. Every night, and sometimes during the day, she would sleep on the sofa. She didn't trust us fully but she was going to give me the baby. I was going to be a mother. A mother! Everything I ever wanted.

"Hilary! I've got something for you." I came in with Carlisle and Emmett.

Carlisle held the cup and Emmett was just there for me. He was trying to control his thirst but I knew it was hard. The cup was full of delicious blood, red and warm, waiting to be drank. To extinguish the flames the burned in my throat, the fire... _Snap out of it! _I thought.

"What is that?" She croaked, tilting her head to see the cup.

"It will help you. It's blood. It will let you live a little longer." Carlisle answered her, his voice soft.

"Why should I? I will die soon anyway." Hilary said, bored.

"Please? For the baby?"

"I don't care about it! It is a demon!"

"It'll make _you _feel better." Carlisle changed his words, not wanting to upset her.

"Fine!" I took the bottle, helped her into a sitting position and held the cup, with the straw, up to her mouth. She placed her mouth on the tip of the straw and drew in a tiny bit. She swallowed it, and her facial expression change from bored to excited. "It tastes nice. But it's gross."

Carlisle came over to her and felt her pulse. She flinched away, not wanting any physical touches from us. "Your pulse is already getting stronger." He murmured.

"I think I'll go for a hunt. Emmett?" He came immediately to me and we exited the room.

"So, what are you going to call the baby? Bloody Mary?"

"What? No! Idiot! I'll call it, if a girl, Hilary Anne, and if a boy, Issac."

"Naming it after the whining mother? Nice. Not even Bella was like that when she was giving birth. That woman is so annoying. I'm surprised you can actually get along with her."

"I can't actually but I might as well. She was telling me about her husband. He seemed nice. His name was Oliver Wilson."

"Another one of us?"

"Yes, but it got me wondering. So I did some research on him, on the internet, and found out he _was_ a lawyer."

"Was?"

"He no longer is one and that was about a month ago. He no longer works. It's like he was just removed from the earth."

"Hmm. So, do you want to hunt or have a chat?"

"Hunt."

The air blew at my blonde hair and ripped at my t-shirt. It took us a while to actually find an animal, and when we did, we ran in that direction. The smell was beautiful, so delicious, like a human. It must have been a mountain lion. Emmett wanted to hunt a bear so he went north and I went for the animal. It was hunting an elk. The elk was obvious to it and it prang. The mountain lion tore the animal up, like a knife cutting up something. The smell got too strong and my senses and instincts took over. I pounced and land on the mountain lion. I sank my teeth in and drank all the blood, the blood cooling the fire, putting it out. It gave me strength and energy.

After finishing, I left and ran towards home. On the way, I met Emmett.

"Emmett, did you get any?"

"One. You?"

"A mountain lion."

"Do you think Whiny will be whining about us? Calling us demons?"

"Probably. It can't get worse than it already is."

"Might. She is getting worse, though." Emmett said.

"Yeah. I was wondering, do you have any name for the baby?"

"Um, a girl: Whiny two, and a boy: Whiny two," He smiled.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Seriously, what do you want the kid to be called?" I wanted to know without him joking.

"Fine. Carrie and Nathan."

"I like Carrie,"

"I actually think the names you picked. We should get back, love."

"Okay."

We headed back to crying. Amyilia was there, tears streaming from her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was all over the place.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

Everyone was there. Carlisle came up to us and whispered, though everyone would be able to hear it, "Michael and her uncle and aunt were all killed in a car crash."

"Don't forget Isaiah." Amyilia cried.

"Isaiah was still born. They were on their way to the hospital but didn't get there." Carlisle told us.

"Amyilia, it'll be all okay." Nessie said, soothingly to her.

"No, it won't. I have no where to live,"

"Amyilia, if you want, we can adopt you." Esme put in.

"Really? But, I barely know you."

"It will be an experience. Most parents who adopt don't know the baby well. We know you much better now. We will take care of you."

"You can have my room here," Nessie added.

"Okay. But I really just want to be alone."

"We'll do the funeral. Is there anyone else in your family that you think would like to come?"

"Wilbur didn't have any relatives; he was adopted. Sophie's are all dead. So, no."

"In two days, the funeral will happen."

"Okay, thanks Esme." She put her head in her hands.

"Everyone, let's let her think stuff over. Come on."

Everyone left, but Renesmee turned to say bye.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen P.O.V_

I felt truly bad for Amyilia and quite sad too. I had never met Wilbur or Sophie but I would've like to. Mikey was my friend and I missed him. I remember when I came back here, grandpa was gone and when he came back, he told us. He had gone to the sight, being called out for the emergency.

Now, I just didn't feel right. Mikey...

It was not fair!

No, no, no.

Rosalie tried to cheer me up by telling me the names. "If it's a girl, Hilary Anne, and if it is a boy, Issac."

"Those are nice names. Do you know when the baby is going to be born?"

"Two days from now."

"The eighth."

"Yes."

"AH!" Hilary screamed.

Rosalie ran to her, basin in hand. Hilary puked blood into the basin and I cringed. This was what it was like when momma was pregnant with me?

No, this couldn't have been it. But, it might've. The sight made tears fall from my eyes and I left the room. Momma and daddy were hunting, so I went to the only person I wanted in a time of need. Jacob.

Jacob was down in La Push, with his friends, when I saw him. I wasn't sure if I should go up to him so I just sat, down on the sand, just liking his presence near. It was nice. He obviously knew I was here, so he came over.

"Hey Ness. What's wrong?" He was concerned. It was clear in his voice.

"Was momma like that?"

"Like what?"

"Hilary."

"Who's Hilary?"

"A woman, who is pregnant with a half vampire, half human."

"Oh, they never told you, did they?"

"What did they not tell me?"

"Okay, so you were sort of very strong for Bella. She was weak and you took all her energy but that was because you were growing. She had to drink donated blood and she puked but she survived."

My eyes were tearing and I started to sob. "I did that?"

"You were only growing. You need it to grow."

"But I could've killed momma!"

"Come here." He opened up his arms and I snuggled into them. "Listen, Bella loved you. She didn't mind or care-"

"But Hilary does!"

"Well, Hilary isn't Bella. Bella loved you and wanted you to live. You lived and so did she. We all don't care what happened. You both survived."

"You're right. I should just forget it."

"I'll bring you home, if you want." He suggested.

"No, I'll go. You still coming to the party?"

"Of course. I'll be at both. Don't worry. See you!"

* * *

**Okay. I really hope you liked it. If you want me to read any of your stories just PM me. Also, follow me on stuff. It's on my profile.**

**Shoutouts for reviews. Anne Shirley Cullen thanks for the review. **

**I love you guys. R&R **

**:):):):):):):):):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Death**_

_"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why."_

_Mark Twaine_

* * *

_Hilary Rebecca Wilson P.O.V_

Somewhere inside me, I felt love for this child. This child that would destroy me. I knew it was a demon baby but I loved it. It hurt me. I still loved Oliver, but I just couldn't quite love now, not since he did this. In some way, I wished I was still with him.

I remembered his blood red eyes, that beautiful grin, his middle aged body like mine, pale skin, auburn hair, thin, snub nose, and his heart shaped face. I had the same hair as him. I missed him with my heart. We were just settling down, I was going to get a job, when I became pregnant. He had stared at me and was frozen when I told him. The way he told me to go to bed to rest had been soft and gentle and I had thought he was going to help. But he left me. He had left me, alone! After realizing his absence, I screamed. Screamed and cried all the time for days. Then I just became silent. I missed work, I lost contact with friends and abandoned my home. Keeping the pregnancy a secret, I left. For days I searched, searched for someone with information about this but never found anyone until the Cullens.

I loved the child when I found out, but without food and water, I started to hate it. If I had had the choice, back when I was hallucinating from no food and water, if I had just said I loved the child and said I wanted to become one of them, maybe, just maybe, I would've been able to see that baby. My baby.

But I didn't and kept up charade. My screams were unrecognizable. Bloodcurdling.

Everything I had ever experience flashed before my eyes. My wedding, home, family, countries...

My mother held my hand as a child as I watched my father get lowered in the coffin into the ground. Her voice saying, "Sometimes we have to let go of loved ones to continue but it is always good to never forget. Remember but let go." I had remembered him but I had let go.

Another vision. My husband kissed me and said he would be there when I woke up from my nap. He never did.

Visiting aunt Judith, when I was telling everyone of the wedding. Remembering how she was happy and how I thought her choice was the most important. She had told me that my choice was the one that mattered, no one else's. I never thought I would listen to that.

The final vision was of my brother, Leo. When I found him standing on the beach, when I was twelve, him seven. He had a seashell in his hand. "Look at the blue shell." He held it out to me and I took it.

It was light and beautiful. "It reminds me of you. It is small like you and is blue like your eyes."

The vision stopped and I breathed out; the breath was rough and harsh. Rosalie held a little baby girl.

"Hilary Anne." Rosalie said the name with love.

My eyes swelled with tears and I held out my hands. "You're beautiful. Thank you. I love you." And the dark took me.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen P.O.V_

I was with Amyilia, holding her hand as she threw a bouquet of flowers on her aunt's, uncle's, brother's, and cousin's grave. In my hands I had a rose, red like blood. It was for Mikey. Mikey...

He was so young. I didn't understand. Why him? Why?

Amyilia gave a sad little breath and moved. I moved along with her. My family weren't all there with us, mom and daddy, but they were over at Hilary's. We moved along and, with some daisies, put those on top of the pile of flowers already growing. Rosalie held Hilary Anne. She passed him to Emmett who threw her up in the air and she laughed. Rosalie threw a glare at him and he stopped.

The cemetery was empty, apart from us.

In the silence, everyone left beside me and Amyilia. She was trying to keep back tears but eventually she just gave up and it came. "I hate myself!"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I could've saved them. If I had just been there."

"No, you couldn't. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. Just let me be alone, please. That's all I ask."

And I obeyed. I left.

She wasn't back for quite some time and I was getting worried. In her absence, my large room was transformed from a white colour it the walls to a silver colour. It was a beautiful room but I didn't need it because I already had a home and bed.

Grandpa and grandma were filling in a form to adopt Amyilia. Amyilia had agreed as she knew she would've had to go to a children's home if she didn't.

They were excited though I could tell a little sad. Amyilia had lost everyone. Even her own mother and father. Her fraternal brother and aunt and uncle. I couldn't imagine anyone from my family dying. It would be devastating.

Amyilia came back a little later and smiled a tiny bit.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. Do you want to do something?"

"Maybe run. I need to do something. Anything to get the grief away."

"Okay. C'mon. Let's go."

The air brushed my hair and made my dress float around. It made me feel good and I hope it made her feel good too because she needed to feel good. I jumped about, swinging on the branches and sprinting.

I could see so much more than any human, it was exciting.

Amyilia suddenly stopped and gave a little cry. Immediately, I was by her side. "What's wrong?"

"Look over there." She whispered, and pointed to the tree above us.

A boy with dark, chocolate brown eyes, bronze skin, curly, jet black hair, a square and a mischievous grin on his face. His clothes were dirty and bloody. He smiled at us and dropped down, gracefully.

I realized he looked fifteen. "Hello, young ones. I believe you know of the Volturi, is that true?" He sounded French.

"Yes..." We said together.

"I am Nicolas Martin. I am part of a community of vampire who want to end the Volturi. I believe anyone who is not on the guard will want this. Do you?"

"I...I don't know."

"I will come back soon to see if you want to with my clan but remember this: The Volturi are coming back to strength and they will not take little vampires like you lightly. We want the Volturi to burn like what they did to my children. Bye, young ones. Hopefully you will join the fight."

Slowly, for a vampire, he left.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry I didn't update. That was because of my exams and I was on holidays as well. I decided you needed a chapter even if it wasn't that long. If you ever want to PM me, you can and don't forget to R&R, and if you want me to read your story just ask but don't expect to get a review really quick because I'm really slow at reading.**

***Bye***


End file.
